


Beautiful Son

by EmeraldFalcon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29668302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldFalcon/pseuds/EmeraldFalcon
Summary: Radu Dracul, Youngest brother of Vlad the Impaler (Dracula) has been secretly living as a vampire. His supposed death lead him to be turned by the goddess of vampires Ashanti, the same who turned his elder brother at a later date. He watched his brother's rule and eventual death and stayed hidden watching history as it occurred. Never bringing attention to himself or the land that he now ruled as a gift from Ashanti. He and his nest of vampires raise a small boy, found on a doorstep and touched by death.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Beautiful Son

A dark presence made its way through the small neighborhood. He hated humans, they were such scum compared to his kind but he was here. New hunting ground until the search for him subsided. Merely passing through to his own amusement. He glided from shadow to shadow searching for someone to bring to his current lair. The light went out to his right and he frowned. That was not natural. He watched another light seem to wink out slowly and go to a man. A very old powerful man. He could feel the energy coming off him that screamed wizard. What was a wizard doing in this small muggle neighborhood. He had picked this place because of its lack of magical beings. Only a squib that he had seen and plenty of homes to sneak into for a quick sip. He was patient, moving closer to watch the old human seem to wait for something. 

The roar of a motorcycle, a half giant monstrosity and a baby? What were they thinking of doing. He thought his cover blown when a cat jumped down near him and shifted to a woman. Fuck they were every were. Brown eyes narrowed and watched them put the baby on the stoop of one of the houses before leaving. What the hell was that? Why leave a child on the stoop. He found himself intrigued. He looked around before slipping closer and picking the odd bundle of baby up. He smelled like sweet decay. Death saturated the tiny bundle. “Well well, you don’t belong here. Any mortal creature would never accept you. Such strength I sense in you.” He ran a claw over the tiny cheek and watched the chubby hands grab it with a gurgled giggle. ‘

“Do you wish for the child?” The chilling voice made ice run through his still veins. 

He twitched and shifted to turn and face the tall woman behind him. Her black inky skin and long hair of corded strands stood stark against her skin. She smiled, her sharp needle teeth made of iron to tear out the throats of her prey. “Mother.” He bowed to her holding the bundle close. 

The woman laughed, a window cracking slowly as she stepped to him and grabbed his chin with sharpened nails, “You did not answer my question, Child.”

He looked down at the bundle in his arms thinking it over. He had never really had the notion for a child of his own before. His brother had famously created many brides. He let his own brown eyes take in the green ones of the infant. Why could he not have a sliver of happiness, just this once? “Yes mother. I wish for the child.”

Her laugh caught him by surprise and the claw holding his chin cut him, “Of course you do. You have never asked for much, my eldest. Your brother was greedy with his wants and needs. Yet here you are never asking.” She stepped about him slowly taking in the pair, “You may have him. However, keeping a babe with your nest would not be good for its health. We must… alter it.” 

He raised a brow and looked down at the infant in his arms, “Change it?”

She cooed and tugged at his long hair, “Yes, if he remains as he is your nest will seek to kill him. He is mortal. Perhaps.” She looked down at the babe and grinned, “Death has already touched you, so let us have death touch you again. Just later. Yes. This will work.” She took the babe from her son’s arms despite the sudden whine front he vampire, “Oh hush, I will not harm your new babe.” 

He watched her and stayed at her side as they walked through the darkened streets to the forest nearby. Once out of sight he watched her lay the child in a patch of moonlight, “Mother?”

“We will make him a Dhampir. He will not stay as such. Only until he is old enough to survive the change 16 perhaps.” She nodded, “This will make him smell of us. The nest will know he is your young. I think they may even enjoy having such a young one around them. You do have such a stuffy nest.”

The man raised a brow, “They are all the eldest of our kind.”

“Yes, I am aware. Stuffy is still an accurate term. Now, feed the child your blood. I must concentrate. Go slow.”

She settled herself at the babes head cradling it in her hands and she grinned down at the babe. Iron Needle teeth shimmering in the moon stained red from centuries of blood. 

The male knelt and bit his thumb to draw the thick syrup-like lifesource placing it upon the babes lips. The child whimpered but didn’t fight it as the female began speaking in an ancient tongue that the male had no hope to understand. Her body went still as death as she did whatever it was that gave her the gift. 

He watched her as much as he watched his soon to be son. She was Ashanti, the mother of their kind. A goddess in all but power. She had turned him when he was at the brink of death, a near decade before turning his older brother but unlike his brother he kept to the shadows and watched the chaos unfold. Choosing the quieter smarter life to ensure his legacy and that of his nest. His closest friends and confidantes in his old life and new. The baby began to scream and cry the soft glow of his skin made him aware that something was truly happening. 

Ashanti finished the incantation and slowly removed her hands, her body contorting in pain, “It is done. Take him and go. I must feed. Go to your nest, gather them. Then you will go to Skylark castle and claim it and its territory as yours. By my law and being go.”

He scooped the child up and without a skipped beat of his slow heart he was gone. Blending into the shadows with child in tow. He waited until he was far from her and well on his way to the castle before stopping to summon his nest. He entered the castle, long abandoned and grinned. A new home, a new territory with the blessing of the mother. He walked down the long entrance of the castle to the throne room. Three seats sat on the dias and his smile twitched. Stepping up to them he took a seat holding the baby to his chest. He had been raised a prince of Dracul. His Father and Brother were both Conquerors and though he never had the inclination, their blood ran in his veins. 

He looked up as four blurs came into the room and knelt before him head lowered. He stood with the toddler on his hip, “Ashanti has blessed us with this home and territory. She has blessed me with an heir!” He held up the babe to them, “Welcome to the world Satis Sorin Dracul!”

The four placed an arm over their chest, “Long live Prince Satis Sorin Dracul!”


End file.
